minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NathanTheAsian332/The Hunt Review
I'm rewatching The Haunted series, and now I would say that "The Hunt" is one of my most favourite episodes of Season 1 of The Haunted. Just a little of criticism here and there, but overall, it's one of the best episodes in my own opinion. In "The Hunt (109)," Drake, Grayson, and Mia all exit the catacombs of the Armada town and head back to Grayson's home in the Badlands. Along the way, they discover that the Empire has found the location of Grayson's hideout, and are heading to his house at the moment. Taking a shortcut, they arrive moments before the Mercenaries' arrival. Grayson and Drake defend it for a short moment, before Grayson decides to burn the house down as a diversion. The group takes cover inside the secret room with all the dangerous magical items. They match up the maps, then they quickly grab the items they needed and get out of there, with Grayson potentially burning down all the rest of the items. The group takes refuge in a hideout, only to be discovered yet again by the Empire, as well as Armenbrine and Herobrine's Army. A battle rages to the point of which the Mercenaries retreat and Armenbrine and Herobrine's Army stops the attack. The group stays at the hideout for the night. I like this episode especially for the great battle, just because it shows how powerful Armenbrine is, as well a Drake. There were a few problems I've noticed, however. The first one is HOW THE MAP TO THE MAGIC LIBRARY WAS CHANGED. Looking back at "Reunion (101)," the map looks like it had a square building with forests and lakes in between, with small clearings on two sides of the library. One area also looked like it had so many bodies of water. HOWEVER, THIS WAS CHANGED. The "new" map did not have the building in it, and it was just a plain area, with large bodies of water here and land there (just something different than the original). So apparently, something happened with planning of the show, and they've probably decided to change up the sets a little, although we saw how that worked out. The second problem is how they didn't have enough use of some items and mobs. There wasn't "an entire country" of Mercs, and there wasn't seemingly an "army" for Armenbrine's side, which kind of looked disappointing. Had they spawned more Mercs on one side and Zombies and Skeletons on the other, and had Drake used more different magic spells and weapons, I would've enjoyed the battle even more. Had the battle have been a lot more...fierce, then I would've liked it a lot. Plus, the battle wasn't too long. The third problem is how they've attempted to defend Grayson's house. If Drake had used his magic on the Mercs, and if all three of them held off the Mercs at the cliff or door, they would've been able to win the battle, but again, they didn't. Although that was a lot of criticism, it isn't as bad as what I've seen in Catacombs, where it basically was going back and forth and having those annoying Nightcrawlers going around. This did give a great plot twist to The Haunted, and it was about time another major event happened (last time was the Red Keep). I give this an 8.5/10 rating. Category:Blog posts